The inventive concepts relate to trialkylsilane Si precursor compounds, methods of forming a layer using the same, and semiconductor devices.
As semiconductor devices have been increasingly integrated, circuits constituting semiconductor devices have been increasingly finer. For example, sizes of transistors or capacitors are being reduced with high integration of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices. However, a cell capacitance should be maintained at the same level or more. In order to increase the cell capacitance, a dielectric constant of a dielectric layer of a capacitor may be increased or a thickness of the dielectric layer may be reduced. However, in this case, a leakage current characteristic of the capacitor may be deteriorated.
Thus, semiconductor devices may require a dielectric layer capable of reducing or minimizing a leakage current and of providing a capacitance over a certain level. Various researches are being conducted for the dielectric layer having the aforementioned characteristics. Additionally, it may be required that atoms constituting the dielectric layer are uniformly distributed in the dielectric layer in order to reduce cell dispersion when the dielectric layer is formed.